The present invention relates to a women""s elastic winter shirts having excellent resilient elasticity, original shape retainability and shape stability for the omasum inner wall-like textile structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, smaller and more sensual elastic women""s shirts. The omasum-like structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base made by the procedure of this invention renders excellent resilient elasticity, original shape retainability and shape stability to the textile and enables to produce women""s shirts which have intended characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since they have high performance, synthetic fibers such as nylon and polyester fibers have been widely used for clothing and in industrial areas. Fibrous sheets composed of nylons and polyesters are frequently used as three-dimensional products such as interlining cloths for clothes, brassieres, and pads for breasts and shoulders. Recently, they have been applied to a shape stabilizer of the shirts made of blended yams containing polyester and cotton.
Conventional polyester fiber itself is poor in resiliency. To enhance reinsiliency, the fiber should be conjugated with highly resilient animal hair such as horse hair or even human hair for an application to interlining cloths. Sophisticated sewing technique is required to make clothing from the conjugated fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,418 to Taguchi, et al. teaches the methods to manufacture materials having good resiliency, dimensional stability and three dimensional shape retainability from polyester itself by high speed molten polymer taking-up method followed by heat treatments. Taguchi, et al. teach to add materials such as wool to the polyester fiber by variant processing methods.
Taguchi, et al. teach to make shirts by weaving or knitting yams made by spinning only staple fiber or yarns made by mix-spinning of the staple fiber and other fibers, sewing it to form a shirt, and heat treating it at a temperature not lower than 120xc2x0 C. Taguchi, et al. teach an example that a shirt made by the procedure has three dimensional shape retainability and suited to the shape of the body. None is suggested or illustrated about flexible shirts of free size, retaining the omasum-like structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base.
It is the object of this invention to provide a new women""s shirts, which have an omasum inner wall-like structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base, to render resilient elasticity and oroginal shape retainability to the shirts.
The shirts of this invention are excellent in resilient elasticity, original shape retainability and shape stability. The shirts of this invention are free size, one size fitting all. They are much lighter than average women""s winter shirts. Thermal insulation is adequate. Packing size is much smaller than a comparable women""s winter wear.
The materials for these shirts are composed of wool and polyester, which are fabricated by hand followed by heat and moisture treatments to render the omasum-like structure.
The shirts of this invention emphasize the line of women""s breast and decorate the body line with embossing, which is possible due to the excellent resilient elasticity and original shape retainability rendered to the material by fabricating the material to have the omasum-like structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base, as illustrated in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. At the same time it is possible to make free size shirts taking advantage of excellent resilient elasticity.
The weight of the shirt of this invention is less than 200 g/shirt in dry state, which is much lighter than a typical women""s knit sweater and winter shirt. They usually weigh over 250 g/shirt.
Adequate thermal insulation effect comes from the air captured in the inner void of omasum structure, defined as a bulbous unit above a planar base, as indicated 11 in FIG. 5.
The structural characteristics of the shirt of this invention made it possible to manufacture women""s winter shirt of free size which is as warm as other women""s winter shirts but the packing volume and weight are smaller than those of other women""s winter shirts.